


A Pair of Sad Bisexual Sods

by Willow_Angel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: (because I ship that in AUs thanks to fanfiction), (not Dean and John good lord), Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bar, But yet he still loves him, Casual drinking, Closet Bisexual, Closeted Dean, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm sorry if this sucks, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John and Dean have a heart-to-heart, John is so done with Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mentioned Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Mentioned Adamandriel, Mentioned Characters, Mentioned Lucifer/Michael - Freeform, Mentioned Michifer - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, Strangers, Strangers to Friends, They help each other out, but i had to write it, castiel novak - Freeform, english teacher castiel, i wrote this at 2am, just fluff, mentioned relationships, mentioned sabriel, no triggering stuff, rough day, they really are a pair of sad bisexual sods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: AU. Dean Winchester went to a bar after a rough day. John Watson went to a bar after a rough day. Somehow, these two strangers help each other find the loves of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 AM, and I'm kinda proud of it?
> 
> It's mostly unedited and I wrote it on my phone, so please excuse any silly mistakes and typos and things like that XD
> 
> For the first story I've completed with a BBC Sherlock element, I think this went rather well. I hope you enjoy! :D

It was just a bar. How both of them managed to get there at the same time is a mystery, one that will probably remain unsolved. The ways of the universe are yet to be discovered.

The first one to slide onto a bar stool was a fierce-looking man, who looked like he could use a few drinks. Trained green eyes scanned the area around him, and whether he was looking for a girl to hit up or just for the sake of looking around, nobody will know but himself. There were a couple of grease stains on his flannel, and silver rings clinked against a beer glass as he took a gulp. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. This man had two possible names, but we shall call him Dean Winchester.

"Rough day?" asked the second man, who took a seat beside him. This man looked a fair few years older than the first, though he might have been older than he looked. He spoke with a British accent, and he too looked weary and in need of a drink. He ran a hand through sandy blonde hair as he ordered a beer for himself. This man only had one name with many titles, but we shall call him John Watson. "You look like you're ready to kill someone."

Dean snorted. "Is it that obvious?"

John grinned. "Takes one to know one."

Dean grinned. "That's fair," he said, drinking a bit more. "Anyone in particular?"

"My flatmate," John answered, rolling his eyes. "God, he's a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I know the feeling," Dean said.

John chuckled. "How about you?"

Dean shrugged. "Eh, bunch of stuff. Job, brother, job, friend, job again, nothing in particular."

"Good god, what kind of job do you have?"

"Mechanic," Dean replied. "Got some really rude customers recently. Act like they know everything about cars when really they don't know squat, and then they try to tell me how to do my job... I'm sure you get the point," he finished, taking a particularly big mouthful of his drink.

"Blimey, mate," John laughed. "I didn't know being a mechanic would be such a hard job."

"Where do you work?" Dean asked.

John paused and tried to put words into order. "Sometimes I'm a doctor, and other times I'm running after my brilliant yet manic consulting detective of a flatmate."

Dean raised his eyebrows and whistled lowly. "Whoa, you're busy, aren't you?" John rolled his eyes, and Dean stopped. "Wait, consulting detective? What the heck is that?"

John shrugged. "Exactly what it sounds like, I suppose. He's an unpaid homicide detective. Whenever the police find themselves at a loss - which is quite often, fortunately for him - they consult him for help. He's solved almost every case he's been put on."

"Now my job seems boring compared to yours," Dean commented with a small laugh. "That must be painful."

"Both physically and mentally, yes," John said. "The most painful part is that Sherlock doesn't realise how bloody brilliant he is. He also doesn't realise how bloody oblivious he is sometimes." He stopped, and then laughed. "God, I must be tired. Spilling my life story to a stranger."

Dean shrugged. "Believe it or not, sometimes it helps." He finished his glass and raised his hand for another drink. "I'm all ears."

John rubbed his eyes and signalled for another drink himself. "Sherlock Holmes is a bloody brilliant man. He can figure out everything about you just by looking at you, down to the minute details. He sees the finer details of everything, which is why he's such a good detective. He knew I'd served in Afghanistan just by looking at me for about two seconds while he was in the middle of one of his experiments. We agreed to be flatmates and then he started dragging me along to his cases, which have ended up with me literally running after him. One of the people we were chasing turned around and shot me twice in the leg, once [1] ."

"Jesus," Dean said. "That ain't healthy."

"You're telling me," John said, taking another drink. "But I just can't help trying to keep up with him, you know? It's like I've become addicted to the adrenaline rush. Besides, I like to write about the cases we work together, and I love writing about his 'deductions', as he calls them." He drew quotation marks in the air as he spoke.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Now, I might be reading this the wrong way, but it seems to me like you're chasing after him in more ways than one."

John snorted. "Well, it's more obvious to you than it is to him, that's for sure."

Dean smirked. "Is he more used to seeing you with chicks or something?"

"Maybe." John rolled his eyes. "I have been with a couple of blokes before, but that was back in my high school days. It might also be because he's 'married to his work'." He sighed, taking a large gulp of beer. "He's also just an ignorant git."

"So, you are in love with him, then." It wasn't a question.

"Yep." John took a drink. "I'm in love with a maniac that never knows when to stop talking. I'm in love with the man that's saved my life more times than I can count, you have no idea."

"You should tell him."

John choked on his drink. "Are you mental?" he coughed. "I just told you he said he's not interested."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, worst he could say in your situation is 'no', right? Kinda sounds like he'd keep dragging you along to your cases anyway."

John looked at him, his blue eyes showing weariness and pain and heartbreak beyond his years, before looking down into his glass. "Well, I suppose you're right."

Dean grinned, taking a drink.

"What about you? Got your eye on someone?"

Dean looked over at him, hesitant to explain.

"Come on," John prompted. "You owe me."

Dean sighed, supposing that he was right. "Okay, fine. Yeah, I do, I guess."

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy," Dean admitted after a slight hesitation.

John laughed. "Good to know I'm not the only one," he said.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Except my problem is, I've never been with a guy before. I'm twenty-seven and I'm not even out of the closet yet."

"Nothing wrong with that." John shrugged. "What's his name?"

Dan grinned, and looked straight ahead. "The friend I mentioned earlier, Castiel," he said. "Castiel Novak. You might know the name, the Novaks and the Shurleys are all related somehow and they made up half of the high school when I went."

"Isn't Castiel an angel of some sort?"

"Yeah, the Angel of Thursday," Dean explained. "And if this guy isn't an angel then I don't know who is. Well, most of his family is named after angels, and they've got a big-ass family, and it's a small world after all. My little brother Sam is dating and living with his older brother Gabriel, and my other little brother Adam is dating his cousin Samandriel."

"That's a mouthful."

Dean snorted. "You have no idea. There's Uriel, Raphael, Balthazar, and a whole bunch more. Can I also take the time to point out that Cas's older brother Michael is dating a guy called Lucifer?"

"Good god."

"Yup."

"So, tell me about Castiel."

Dean smiled, looking down at his hands and spinning the glass around on the bar. "Like I said, this guy is somehow an actual angel. He's a dork, but somehow he's still adorable. I had a crush on him in high school, just after he came out as pan, and then he left for college. But now he's back and teaching English at the high school here and... We started talking again, we met up for coffee to catch up after so long, and I guess I just fell in love with him again. I did have a girlfriend while he was gone, but that ended not long before he got back." Dean wasn't sure why he was still talking. "And I've never been with a guy before, like I said, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

John suddenly laughed. "We're a pair of sad bisexual sods, aren't we?"

Dean laughed with him. "Cheers to that," he said, and they did.

"Tell him," John said. "Go on. If he feels the same way, then you'll figure it out together. Like you said, worst he can say is 'no', right?"

Dean smirked and downed the rest of his drink. "I guess so." He looked over at John, who was looking at him with an intense and observant gaze. "I'll tell Cas if you tell what's-his-name, sound fair?"

John's gaze turned to a glare. "His name is Sherlock."

"And that's a girl's name," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Sound fair?"

John raised his eyebrows. "I don't even know your name," he said, and Dean sighed.

"Dean Winchester," he said, holding out a hand.

"John Watson," was the reply, along with a firm handshake. Definitely military. "And yes, that sounds fair."

"Tell you what," Dean said. "Next week, right here, same time. I'll tell you how it went."

"Sounds good."

 

\---

 

A week later, when John Watson slid onto the bar stool next to Dean Winchester again, Dean was smiling into his drink.

"Hello again, Dean," John said, ordering a beer. "Judging by your smile, I'm guessing it went horribly wrong?"

Dean laughed. "And judging by yours, I'm guessing it went the same?"

John joined in laughing. "Congratulations," he said. "On both the boyfriend and coming out of the closet."

"And congratulations on yours," Dean replied. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped through the photos, and showed the screen to John upon finding the picture of Castiel he'd sneakily taken while on their dinner date. Castiel's eyes were shining a piercing blue, and he had a surprised smile on his face at having a photo taken of him all of a sudden, dark hair sticking up all over the place and his trench coat hanging over the back of the chair. "This is Cas, in case you were wondering."

John smiled, and took put his own phone. After a minute, he showed Dean a photo of a man that must have been Sherlock. Curly black hair, extremely pale and looked very tall, although that might just be the coat. His eyes were just as piercing as Castiel's, but they were a mix of green and blue and grey and yellow. His expression showed that he was irritated at having his photo taken, but he just couldn't stay annoyed at whoever was taking the photo, which would be John.

"I guess we both got lucky, huh?" Dean said, putting his phone away and working on his drink.

"I guess so," John murmured. After a minute of silence, John went on to say, "Thank you, Dean."

"No worries, we're even," Dean replies with a shrug. "You helped me, I helped you, no big deal."

There was silence, and then Dean couldn't help but start to laugh, John joining in after a moment.

This, my dear reader, was a story about how two strangers helped each other find the loves of their lives, and how they both gained a friend for life along the way - all thanks to fate putting them both in the one bar at the same time after a rough day.

And this, my dear reader, is the conclusion.

   


* * *

   


   


**[1]:** Reference to "The Three Garridebs" from the Arthur Conan Doyle stories. Go and read it, it's awesome, and one of the only times that Sherlock Holmes shows emotion in the ACD canon. Basically, a case of a very convoluted imposter leads Holmes and Watson to the basement of an old house, where the imposter, ‘Killer Evans’ is trying to hide his counterfeiting press (not much real about this guy). Holmes confronts him, and Evans appears to agree, only to shoot Watson twice in the leg. Watson’s not badly wounded, so it all turns out okay in the end.  
(Summary courtesy of acme146 from chapter 8 of [Dreams and Visions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6206167/chapters/14851639).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, CC and kudos are always appreciated! ^~^


End file.
